User blog:Triiked/Ryewind Tryouts
��R Y E W I N D�� _______________________________________ *Username: - Triked#5267 *Kit I’m trying out for: - Ryekit *Planned Development - Kit-hood: During the first few moons of kit-hood, Ryekit is rather quiet, keeping to himself a majority of the time unless wrestling or hunting games are involved. He’s rather observant and mysterious, not much of a talker due to being somewhat slow with his words. This is a large insecurity of his, which pushes him away from much socialization. Though, as he gets older, nearing Apprenticeship, his mother begins to pressure him into activities he wouldn’t regularly get into. She begins to force him into interactions, though he’d be left disappointed, not having the confidence he needs with such social events, missing basically any humor thrown at him, leaving him more “boring” or “slow.” He doesn’t understand how to keep good, interesting conversation, especially when he’s worrying about his speech problem. Though he doesn’t show it much, this begins to damage him in a way, beginning to feel he isn’t good enough to his mother as she pushes him to be something he isn’t. - Apprenticeship: Appointed as Ryepaw, he begins to grow distant from his mother, Amberbelly, keeping space from his family as he works on becoming a Warrior. He’s rather obedient with his training, often working too hard. Instead of lashing out on his mother and explaining his feelings towards her and his family, he puts all his anger into his work. This begins to drive him into a workaholic, putting the pressure of WindClan on his shoulders as he demands himself to prove his worth to his entire Clan. Relationships or friends are rare to him in this era, entirely focused on his work and goals. - Warrior-hood: Receiving the Warrior name, Ryewind, his ceremony wasn’t as fulfilling as he expected. Instead, he’s left with a hollow heart, still not feeling the acceptance he longingly looked forward into his Clan-mates cheering him on as he was given a new name to start the next chapter of his life. A depression seems to heavy on his shoulders, and he’s seen as rather angry all the time. He pushes away his family almost entirely, spending little time with his clan-mates. He’ll often be found running the moors or lounging away in tall grass, away from camp. A possible plot could be, Ryewind actually disappearing from WindClam entirely for a few moons. Where he’d be? Possibly two-leg territory. I’d plan on him perhaps making a friend who then shows him towards a larger group of kittypet/loner friends. Ryewind begins to receive a whole new family feeling from these felines, growing attached, and learning quite a large amount from them. Throughout time, he begins to understand his mother’s intentions, learning to forgive and one day... returning back to WindClan. Arriving in camp, although tough at first, he feels a stronger connection towards WindClan and especially towards his family. He confesses his thoughts towards his mother, which hopefully finally closes off the burden between them. This relieves the pain which then relieves the anger. He’d turn out to be a loyal, confident Warrior, putting his Clan and especially family above everything. *Time Zone: - Pacific time *Literate Roleplay Example: - Sounds of warfare rang in the burly tom's ears, the eerie symphony of distorted yowls and shrill cries echoing throughout the slopes of the moor. For some, the field of battle caused discomfort, their mere skin to crawl with an uneasy twist of the belly. For, Ryewind, he felt comfort. This was the only place he could efficiently show his skill with tooth and claw, where he could truly prove his worth to his Clan. He was a fighter! And he strived to show that with every beating of his heart. Without warning, Ryewind exploded into the action, almost immediately a sharp array of claws scraping across his broad shoulder, taking a thin patch of fur with it. Though, Ryewind was quick, lean yet well-muscled body making a quick twist, spinning sharply on his heels and facing the intruder with an aggressive snap of his crinkled muzzle. His anger and frustration was poured into every ounce of strength as he slipped forward in a quick motion, a single claw swiping rather abruptly across the pudgy flesh of the cheek, a gush of thick blood following. A sceech would then escape the she-cats parted muzzle, a blazing fiery igniting in her fierce glare. *Activity (out of 10) - 7/10 *Other: - I was hoping to make, Ryekit a-romantic and sexually attracted to both sexes/all genders. Category:Blog posts